Les années lycée
Première saison (2003-2004)  1. Le duel (Pilot) 2. La peur au ventre (The Places You Have Come To Fear The Most - Dashboard Confessional) 3. Jusqu'au bout (Are You True ? - The New Amsterdams) 4. Chocs frontaux (Crash Into You - Dave Matthews) 5. Le poids du passé (All That You Can't Leave Behind - U2) 6. Une nuit ensemble (Every Night Is Another Story - Early November) 7. Un nouveau départ (Life In a Glass House - Radiohead) 8. Prise de risque (The Search For Something More - Antifreeze) 9. Services rendus (With Arms Outstretched - Rilo Kiley) 10. Tensions (You Gotta Go There to Come Back - Stereophonics) 11. Choix de vie (The Living Years - Mike & the Mechanics) 12. Au nom du père (Crash Course In Polite Conversations - Gameface) 13. Accident de parcours (Hanging By A Moment - Lifehouse) 14. Garder espoir (I Shall Believe - Sheryl Crow) 15. Point de rupture (Suddenly Everything Has Changed - The Flaming Lips) 16. Premières désillusions (The First Cut Is the Deepest - Cat Stevens) 17. Alliances (Spirit In the Night - Bruce Springsteen) 18. Une soirée de rêve (To Wish Impossible Things - The Cure) 19. Naître ou ne pas naître (How Can You Be Sure ? - Radiohead) 20. Nouvelle donne (What Is And What Should Never Be - Led Zeppelin) 21. Savoir dire adieu (The Leaving Song - AFI) 22. Au pied du mur (The Games That Play Us - The Blackouts) Deuxième saison (2004-2005)  1. Machine arrière (The Desperate Kingdom of Love - PJ Harvey) 2. Si tout recommençait... (The Truth Doesn’t Make A Noise - The White Stripes) 3. Que la fête commence (Near Wild Heaven - R.E.M) 4. Si près, si proches (You Can’t Always Get What You Want - The Rolling Stones) 5. Soirée défis (I Will Dare ''- The Replacements) 6. Le charme de l'inconnu (''We Might As Well Be Strangers - Keane) 7. Perte de contrôle (Let the Reigns Go Loose - The Get Up Kids) 8. Chacun sa vérité (Truth, Bitter Truth - Marianne Faithfull) 9. La plus belle pour aller danser (The Trick Is To Keep Breathing - Garbage) 10. Quand les gens parlent (Don’t Take Me For Granted - Social Distortion) 11. Le passé ressurgit (The Heart Brings You Back - Blues Traveler) 12. Envers et contre tous (Between Order and Randomness - Shane Mills) 13. Chamboulements (The Hero Die In This One - The Ataris) 14. Dur d'être seul (The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows - Brand New) 15. La boîte à souvenirs (Unopened Letters to the World - The Ataris) 16. Le jour J (Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking - Snow Patrol) 17. Règlements de compte (Something I Can Never Have - Nine Inch Nails) 18. Face à face (The Lonesome Road - James Taylor) 19. À pleine vitesse (I’m Wide Awake, It's Morning - Bright Eyes) 20. L'autre rive (Lifetime Pilling Up - Talking Heads) 21. Renouer les liens (What Could Have Been - Callenish Circle) 22. Un grand vide (The Tide That Left and Never Came Back - The Veils) 23. Un être s'éloigne, un autre arrive (The Leavers Dance - The Veils) Troisième saison (2005-2006) 1. Nouvelles vies (Like You Like An Arsonist - Paris Texas) 2. Fêtes et défaites (From the Edge of the Deep Green Sea - The Cure) 3. On se dit tout (First Day On the Brand Planet - Jesse James) 4. Bas les masques (An Attempt to Tip the Scales - Bright Eyes) 5. Nuit de folie (A Multitude of Casualties - The Hold Steady) 6. L'homme de nos rêves (Locked Hearts and Hand Grenades - Plan A Project) 7. Tout est possible (Champagne For My Real Friends, Real Pain For My Sham Friends - Fall Out Boy) 8. Sous pression (The Worst Day Since Yesterday - Flogging Molly) 9. Reprendre, c'est voler (How a Resurrection Really Feels - The Hold Steady) 10. Au travail ! (Brave New World - Iron Maiden) 11. Opération nettoyage (Return of the Future - Scooter) 12. Des rêves plein la tête (I've Got Dreams to Remember - Otis Redding) 13. La nuit est à nous (The Wind That Blew My Heart Away - Fruits Bats) 14. Demain est un autre jour (All Tomorrow Parties – The Velvet Underground) 15. L'heure de vérité (Just Watch the Fireworks - Jimmy Eat World) 16. Accès de colère (With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept - Explosions In The Sky) 17. Le goût de la vie (Who Will Survive and What Will Be Left or Them - Murder By Death) 18. Le temps d'un week-end (When It Isn't Like It Should Be - Saves the Day) 19. L'instant des aveux (I Slept With Someone In Fall Out Boy and All I Got Was This Stupid Song Written About Me - Fall Out Boy) 20. La demande (Everyday Is a Sunday Morning - The Blackouts) 21. Faute avouée (Over the Hills and Far Away - Led Zeppelin) 22. Juste mariés (The Show Must Go On – Queen) Quatrième saison (2006-2007) 1. Eaux profondes (The Same Deep Water As You - The Cure) 2. Perdre pied (Things I Forgot At Birth - The Absentee) 3. Reconnaissance (Good News For People Who Love Bad News - Modest Mouse) 4. Quand tout bascule (Can't Stop This Thing We're Started - Bryan Adams) 5. Faux frères (I Love You But I've Chosen Darkness - I Love You But I've Chosen Darkness) 6. Quelqu'un sur qui compter (Where Did You Sleep Last Night ? - Nirvana) 7. L'engrenage (All These Things that I've Done - The Killers) 8. Remise des prix (Nothing Left To Say But Goodbye - Audioslave) 9. Dernière ligne droite ... (Some You Give Away - La Rocca) 10. Question de vie ou de mort (Songs To Love By and Die By - 8MM) 11. Le vrai et le faux (Everything In It's Right Place - Radiohead) 12. Nouveaux espoirs (Resolve - Foo Fighters) 13. Une heure pour tout changer (Picture of You - The Cure) 14. Partenaires particuliers (Sad Songs For Dirty Lovers - The National) 15. Jour de bal... (Prom Night At Hater High - The Long Winters) 16. Une dernière danse (You Call It Madness, But I Call It Love - Nat King Cole) 17. Virée au Texas (It Gets the Worst At Night - Lucero) 18. Ouvre les yeux (The Runaway Found - The Veils) 19. La fin des rêves (Ashes of Dreams You Let Die - BJ Thomas) 20. La remise des diplômes (The Birth and Death of The Day - Explosions In The Sky) 21. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir ... (All Of A Sudden I Miss Everyone - Explosions In The Sky)